


Спокойной ночи, Северус

by Asheria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheria/pseuds/Asheria
Summary: Северус плохо спит, когда Гарри нет рядом





	Спокойной ночи, Северус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodnight, Severus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132389) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



Постельное белье жесткое и раздражает Северусу кожу. Смешно, но это та же самая простыня, на которой он спит уже полмесяца, да и до того кровать была заправлена точно таким же комплектом. И это никогда его не беспокоило. Комната погружена в полумрак, подушка взбита до идеального состояния, вокруг ни звука — все так, как должно быть.

Северус закрывает глаза.

Стрекочет сверчок.

 

* * *  
— Ты не против, если я останусь?

— Не имею возражений.

— Отлично — зверски устал. Боюсь расщепиться при аппарации.

— Можешь воспользоваться камином, если хочешь.

— Собираешься его открыть? Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Я бы мог...

— Я этого не говорил.

— Хорошо...

— ...ты остаешься, верно?

— Да... Да, если ты не против.

— Ты невыносим, Поттер.

— Одно из лучших моих достоинств.

 

* * *  
Северус лежит, уставившись в потолок. Сверчок стрекочет уже час. В его стрекоте нет никакой последовательности: он то замолкает на долгие минуты, то выводит трели одну за одной без малейшего перерыва.

Несколько наугад брошенных Силенцио не помогают. В одну секунду звук будто бы раздается из-под подушки, в следующую — из противоположного конца комнаты. Но Северус крепче сжимает палочку и выжидает.

В конце концов сверчок себя обнаружит, и Северус будет готов.

 

* * *  
— У тебя ноги холодные.

— Я не просил тебя обжиматься с ними.

— Я вовсе не обжимаюсь. Как вообще можно обжиматься с ногой?

— Если кто и сумел бы перевернуть все вверх ногами, так это ты.

— Ты сказал "вверх ногами". Ты это специально?

— Спи, Поттер.

— Как только согрею тебя.

 

* * *  
Потеряв терпение, Северус скидывает покрывало и подушку, сдергивает простыню, но все равно не может отыскать гнусного сверчка. Он мог поклясться, что последний особенно противный скрежет раздался прямо у него под ухом.

Несмотря на гнев Северуса, сверчок подает голос из своего убежища. Продолжает издеваться.

Из-под кровати торчит уголок светлой ткани: забытая майка Гарри. Северус сбрасывает свою серую ночную рубашку и натягивает майку. Она прикрывает ему бедра и свободно болтается на теле.

Северус переступает с ноги на ногу. Он чувствует себя немного глупо. Майка пропиталась запахом Гарри, и он постепенно успокаивается, вдыхая этот терпкий аромат.

 

* * *  
— Поттер? Поттер... Гарри?

— М-м?

— Тебе... нехорошо?

— Что?

— Все в порядке? Ты меня чуть с кровати не скинул.

— Прости... Мне, должно быть, что-то снилось...

— Кошмар?

— Не помню.

— ...

— ...

— Мне они тоже снятся порой.

— О чем твои?

— О смерти.

— Мои тоже. Но ты хотя бы не пытаешься покусать меня во сне.

— Я чуть не погиб от укуса змеи, для меня было бы очень нелогично кусаться.

— То есть это я должен кусаться, так?

— Нет... я вовсе не имел в виду... ох...

— Где именно я должен тебя укусить?

— Это больше напоминает... ах... посасывание...

— Ты против?

— Ох... определенно, нет.

 

* * *  
Достаточно одного взмаха палочки, чтобы разблокировать камин. Щепотка порошка унесет Северуса прочь. Или, возможно, выбросит обратно в кухню, если камин в пункте назначения закрыт. Что более вероятно, так как Гарри может не оказаться дома, и Северус понимает, что вряд ли будет желанным гостем, даже если Гарри и на месте.

Так что этот "план побега" лишь пустая трата времени.

Но несмотря на все свои рассуждения, Северус взмахивает палочкой, и огонь оживает. Он швыряет в камин порошок, и пламя становится зеленым.

Закрыв глаза, он ступает внутрь, шепчет "площадь Гриммо, двенадцать" и растворяется в пламени.

 

* * *  
— Почему ты лежишь на диване?

— Пытаюсь уснуть.

— Разве не для этого тебе кровать?

— Обычно да.

— Что-то не так? Мне лучше уйти?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но ты не говорил и обратного. Ты боишься, что мне снова приснится кошмар, и я столкну тебя?

— Нет.

— Тогда, может, ты опасаешься, что я разбужу тебя таким же впечатляющим минетом, как и прошлой ночью? Кажется, именно так ты и сказал: впечатляющий. И я вовсе не хвастаюсь, всего лишь повторяю твои слова.

— Поттер...

— Почему ты вечно зовешь меня по фамилии? Мое имя — Гарри.

— Мне это известно.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты ответил прямо. Ты больше не шпион, тебе вовсе не нужно юлить и недоговаривать.

— Не вижу, как это вообще связано.

— Ну конечно же, кто бы сомневался.

— Уходишь?

— Мне надоело раз за разом говорить об одном и том же, и у меня нет привычки вышвыривать своих партнеров из их собственных кроватей.

— И как много партнеров у тебя в данный момент?

— Один, зато полный засранец.

— Поттер...

— Гарри. Увидимся.

 

* * *  
Северус замирает, когда оказывается в библиотеке. Это личный камин Гарри — большая часть гостей попадает в дом через кухню. Северуса охватывает радость, когда он осознает, что камин перенаправил его именно сюда.

И он тут же вздрагивает, заметив Гарри на диване в дальнем углу комнаты.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — вырывается у Северуса.

— Кажется, это я должен спросить тебя об этом? — глаза Гарри кажутся немного опухшими, но Северус не может толком рассмотреть — комната освещена лишь еле мерцающим телевизором в углу.

— Я думал, что ты все еще работаешь.

— И поэтому ты и заглянул? Ладно, неважно. Уже слишком поздно, так что я дома. И ты тоже тут.

Гарри лениво взмахивает рукой, и две лампы у камина ярко вспыхивают, но почти сразу тускнеют, добавляя комнате лишь немного света. Гарри словно высечен из тени, и Северус нервничает, оказавшись в центре внимания. Он одергивает майку и заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Там был сверчок.

— Сверчок?

— Да, — подтверждает Северус и прокашливается, — адски шумел. Я не мог уснуть.

— Сверчок? — в голосе Гарри сквозит недоверие, и Северус хмурится.

— Ты оглох, Поттер?

— Нет. Я всего лишь хочу прояснить ситуацию. — Гарри встает и делает шаг навстречу, замирая на границе света. Он выглядит одновременно изумленным и раздраженным, и Северус не уверен, что это хороший знак. — Ты переместился сюда по каминной сети посреди ночи, потому что у тебя в доме сверчок?

— Да. В спальне.

— Если ты хотел меня видеть, тебе вовсе не стоило придумывать такую очевидную отговорку. Мог бы и просто сказать.

— Это вовсе не отговорка, — сердится Северус, — пойдем со мной.

Он протягивает руку, зовя Гарри за собой, но Гарри только смотрит на него, не двигаясь с места.

— Что?

— Я докажу тебе. Идем.

Удивление и раздражение пропадают из взгляда Гарри. Его лицо ничего не выражает, и Северуса это пугает.

— Значит, ты не хотел меня видеть?

— Поттер...

— Поттер? — приподнимает брови Гарри.

— Гарри...

— Да?

Северус опускает руку.

— Я не мог уснуть.

— Из-за сверчка.

— Нет, — Северус сглатывает и переводит дыхание. — Потому что тебя не было рядом.

— Это было твоей идеей, — взгляд Гарри смягчается, но его губы все еще плотно сжаты.

Северус нерешительно переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Я помню. Возможно, я допустил ошибку.

— Возможно?

— Такое иногда случается.

— Я поражен, — губы Гарри подрагивают, и с души Северуса словно падает камень.

— Поттер.

— Поттер?

— Гарри, — тихо произносит Северус.

— Да?

— Ты пойдешь со мной? — он снова протягивает руку. Гарри делает шаг вперед. Тусклый свет очерчивает его скулы, пока он идет к Северусу. Пальцы Гарри шершавые и покрыты мозолями, но одно их мягкое касание приводит в порядок издерганные нервы Северуса.

— Да.

— Да?

— Ты оглох? — в глазах Гарри пляшут смешинки, — Это случайно не моя майка? — всматривается он.

— Я... она была на полу.

— Ясно, — Гарри расплывается в улыбке, и Северус тотчас забывает о неловкости ситуации.

— Мы уже можем идти?

— Да. — Они держатся за руки и вместе идут к камину. Северус останавливает Гарри, прежде чем тот успевает взять щепотку порошка.

— Гарри, мне...

— Я знаю, Северус. Тебе не обязательно произносить это вслух.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже.

 

* * *  
— Я ни разу его не услышал.

— Не услышал кого?

— Сверчка. Ни разу за последние два часа.

— Ты слишком громко стонал, чтобы что-то услышать.

— М-м-м... Наверное.

— Я уверяю тебя, тут был сверчок. Возможно, он просто решил уйти, когда ему стало некого изводить.

— Ага.

— Хочешь просмотреть мои воспоминания? Сейчас принесу думосбор...

— Северус, я тебе верю. Возвращайся в постель.

— Можем посмотреть утром.

— Спи.

— Гарри?

— Ага?

— Тебе не обязательно спать на самом краю кровати.

— Ох... Я всего лишь хотел...

— Иди сюда.

— Так? Так тебе больше нравится?

— Да.

— Правда?

— Да.

— Спать у тебя на груди удобно.

— Замечательно.

— Разве что ты немного костлявый...

— Гарри...

— Да, да. Я знаю. Сплю.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— Спокойной ночи, Северус.


End file.
